


I’ll Return It Ten Times…

by JamesLucien



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Anal Sex, Copious Amounts of Cum, F/M, First Time, Love, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesLucien/pseuds/JamesLucien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ll Return It Ten Times… is a short erotica fanfic for the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann anime series.</p><p>Seen through the eyes of Kamina, the story is an extension of the intimate scene in episode eight, Later, Buddy, where Yoko reveals her tender feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Return It Ten Times…

In the distance burning mountains spew billowing darkness into the predawn sky as I gobble down my breakfast.

I’m choking on my last chunk, when Yoko surprises me, holding out a hot cup of coffee, her sniper rifle slung on her back. “Here.”

Yoko’s the hottest babe I’ve ever seen. But don’t tell her I said that, or I’ll fuck you up! She wears a white cracked skull barrette in her long red hair, held up in a ponytail with yellow chopsticks, a thick pink and white striped scarf around her slim neck, a red-flamed black bikini top that allows her beautiful bombastic bosoms to bounce all around hypnotically, black fingerless gloves, tight black short-shorts that let her firm round cheeks peek out the bottom, with a studded white belt, pink thigh-high latex stockings that emphasize her slender legs, and red-flamed white boots.

I wipe my mouth. “Huh?”

“If you eat too much, you won’t be able to make it move later, right?”

Ignoring her concern, I accept the coffee, turn and guzzle it down as I gaze out at the horizon. “I’ve got power. Today especially. Yoko… I’m counting on you to watch my back. I’ll defeat everyone coming from the front. So the enemies at the back are up to you.”

She whispers,  “ Kamina…”

I crane my neck to look back at her. “Huh?”

Yoko presses her soft lips to mine, and time stands still, my heart pounding in my chest, my mind ablaze with excitement. She pulls away with a blush, her demure expression making her baby face cuter than ever. “Your rear really is defenseless, isn’t it?”

“You…” I turn fully towards her, curl my arms around her, and kiss her firmly. She freezes in surprise, but after a moment she melts and returns the embrace. When I break away I’m smiling. “I’ll return it ten times…”

“Eh?”

Determination heightens the intensity of my voice. “When I come back, I’ll return it ten times. Remember that.”

Her big golden eyes sparkle with awe for a long moment. Then she vigorously shakes her head and stomps a boot down. “ _No!_ Either one of us may die today. I want you to return it  _now!_ There’s still time.”

My lust for battle wrestles with my desire for Yoko and my overstuffed stomach wrenches with indecision. Whatta I do?

Unslinging her rifle, she lets it drop to the dirt. Reaching behind her, she unties her bikini top, and then cups her breasts, holding it dangling from her bosoms. “Kamina…”

My eyes go wide as I swallow hard and my cock grows rigid with a single heartbeat, tent-poling my pants. The battle can fucking wait!

I clench my fists, pull in a deep breath, puffing out my bare chest, and growl. “Show them to me now, and you will have your reward of ten times!”

She bites her bottom lip, then lowers her hands to her sides. Her bikini top slowly slips off her mountainous peaks, unveiling tiny pink nipples.

My lips quivering, tears gushing down my cheeks, I crumple to my knees in reverence of heavenly pillows. I stammer, “B-b-big floppy titties!”

Yoko squares her jaw, pinches her eyebrows together, and conceals her breasts with her palms. “They’re not floppy!”

I spring to my feet, grip her by her petite waist, and kiss her passionately.

Her anger dissolves with a moan. Her naked bosoms press against my chest as she hugs me tight and returns my kiss with equal vigor. This is gonna be incredible!

She mewls as my mouth moves from her sweet lips, pecking her flushed cheek, nibbling the nape of her neck as I pull away her scarf, gliding across her collarbone. My palms cradle her breasts and squeeze as my mouth suckles at her stiffening nipples, and she cries out in bliss. Nipping her teats gently with my teeth, she utters my name again and again.

Licking her breastbone, I slather her cleavage with warm drool. Then shove her down onto her knees, and command. “Hold your tits together for me.”

She squeezes her glistening bosoms together as I unleash my manhood from the bounds of my pants, and she gasps at the sight of my throbbing monster of a cock.

I chuckle with a proud grin. “As much as I hate them, I may have some Beastmen in my genes.”

She blinds in wonder, apparently unable to speak, mesmerized by my behemoth.

Crouching a bit, I grasp her shoulders, and thrust my pelvis, driving my dick between her breasts until the head jabs her in the mouth and she yelps with surprise.

I give her cheek a light pinch. “Whatcha waiting for? Lick it.”

Every so gingerly, as if afraid, she dabs the tip and glances up at me timidly. “Does that feel good?”

“Uh-huh, keep licking.” I pull back and roll my hips, over and over again, groaning as I plunge back and forth between her soft wet bosoms as she laps at the head with each thrust.

Soon I’m moaning, “Ahh Yoko, your big flabby honkers feel so good!”

She quits licking and frowns angrily. “Kamina, they’re  _not_ flabby!”

And then with a shuddering grunt of pleasure, I can’t help but shoot a load of hot goop across her neck, chin, and puckered lips.  “ One down, nine to go.”

Her eyes well with tears and her mouth drops open with disgust.

I take the opportunity to clutch her ponytail and jam my cock into her gaping mouth, stretching her lips wide.

She grasps my thighs, digging in her fingernails, and repeatedly moans a whining refusal as I forcibly bob her head up and down on my girthy prick, poking the back of her throat with the fat head of my dick. “Suck it, Yoko, suck it!”

Eventually, she gives in and stops resisting. Her moans lose their tone of denial, her cheeks go concave as she sucks, her tongue swipes back and forth across the underside of my shaft, and she stares up at me with heavy-laden eyes as I continue to slowly bob her head.

It’s not long before I feel my balls pull tight again. Pulling out of her suckling mouth, still clutching her ponytail, with my other hand I stroke my dick until a stream of spunk hits her in the left eye, and another her long bangs, splashing her skull barrette, as she cries a whiny moan.

I heave her to her feet as she begins to sob. “No need to cry. Only eight more.” I pick up her dropped scarf, wipe the ooze from her left eye, and toss it over my shoulder. “Good as new.”

She sniffles. “I’m all sticky-icky.”

“Well, we’re not done yet. You can take a bath afterward. Now take off those shorts for me.”

With a reluctant pout, she unhooks her belt, unbuttons and unzips her short-shorts, then looking away, she yanks them down, letting them fall to her ankles, revealing nirvana to me.

I shudder a shout of shock. “No-no-no-no-no  _panties!_ ” And drool trickles from the corner of my slacked mouth.

Turning her feet inward, squeezing her thighs together, she uses her gloved hands to cover her bald womanhood as her fair skin turns beet red. Staring at the ground with a coy expression, she mutters softly, “Panties always get stuck up in my butt crack.”

And with that, I find myself on my knees again. I lift one of her legs and then the other to remove her dropped shorts. Then I gently lick and scrape my teeth against the soft flesh of her inner thighs, causing her to tremble. Pulling her hands away from her little mound, I blow a soft breath over her tiny nub and she gasps. Then to further tease her, I swirl my tongue into her bellybutton, before I give her flower a delicate kiss, and she coos, “ _Ooh_ , Kamina.”

Splaying her slit, I lap at the moist pink folds of her womanhood, relishing her scent and flavor, as she shivers and whimpers in delight.

An arousing idea occurs to me. Without giving her any warning, I rise to my feet while spinning her upside-down as she squeals. Then quiet her with my prick, ramming it deep into her gullet.

Yoko moans and chokes and gags as I plunge her taut throat, thrusting my pelvis, again and again, while tongue lashing her sensitive button. Fuck, this feels so fucking good!

Finally, her thighs shake against my cheeks and her feet kick, before she goes stiff and her legs squeeze tight as she wails around my erupting member in her throat.

I pull her away and look down to witness her cough up my gunk into her swaying ponytail. “That’s three.”

I promptly swing her right-side up and impale her on my engorged member as she screeches in pain. “Ops, sorry. Forgot you were a virgin.”

She wraps her legs around my waist, locking her ankles, and hugs me tight as I lunge my hips, assaulting her viselike cleft with powerful thrusts as she weeps into my ear and I grunt with each fierce pussy punch. Her juices are dripping from my balls and splashing her ass as I slam her seizing fissure over and over. She’s locked in a perpetual orgasm, thrashing and clawing at me, until I pump her clenching cunt full of glop.

Pulling her off my pike with a sucking pop, I cradle her in my arms and peck her panting mouth as I carry her into the nearby trees to provide some secrecy since the sun is rising over the volcanoes and our camp isn’t far.

I put her down, twist her around, and lean her against the trunk of a tree. Dropping into a crouch, I knead her firm cheeks, spreading them apart to expose her tight pink star. Then dab my tongue at her elfin rosebud as she coos. “ _Ooo_ , Kamina.” I press gently until her bud opens for me, and then swirl my tongue around and around as she mewls. “ _Kamina_ , that’s dirty.” I tongue gouge her tasty little bud with insatiable groans as my cock pulsates and my sexual hunger grows ravenous.

Rising to my feet, I grip her hips, pull her ass towards me and forge into her oozing cunt as she squeals. I clutch her breasts, and buck my hips, wallowing in the blessed sight of her round cheeks bouncing and jiggling off my smacking pelvis as I stick her again and again, while she moans my name in a contradiction of pain and pleasure, looking back over her shoulder to watch with crying eyes.

Eventually, she screams and convulses and I pull out, my chest heaving, and I gush goo over her lower back and across her reddened cheeks.

I’m feeling winded, and we’re only halfway there. With a whoosh, I throw my cape over the ground and plop onto my back. Gripping my prick, I point it toward the brightening sky like a flagpole. “Yoko, take a seat.”

She juts out her bottom lip, narrows her brow, and shakes her head, flicking pearly droplets from her bangs. “Uh-uh.”

I sit up on an elbow. “I promised ten and I always keep my promises.”

She whines, “I didn’t think that was what you meant.”

Releasing my prick, it smacks against my ripped abs, and I hold out my palm. “Yoko, where has your fighting spirit gone? Come sit so we can finish what we’ve started. Like you said, this may be our last chance.”

She kicks the dirt with a sigh. “Okay.” And still pouting, she takes my hand.

I pull her down atop me and grope her bottom as I kiss her mouth fervently, laving her tongue with mine. Then lifting her hips, I lower her onto my staff, and she utters a moaning gasp of paradoxical sensations.

With my palms mashing her breasts, I push her into a sitting position. “Fuck me, Yoko! Ride my cock with the fury of the heavens!”

Grasping my muscular pecs for balance, Yoko gradually slides up and down on my cock with her mouth wide, crying with each rise and fall.

Pulling up my knees, I grip her hips and pull her down hard, before thrusting my pelvis to spring her back up to yank her down again, over and over, spellbound by her big bounding bosoms and her screaming moans.

She groans my name and pounds her fists on my chest before quaking with ecstasy, and I roll her off of me and jerk my cock, spraying semen across her cramping stomach and shivering breasts.

Once she has ceased trembling and I’ve caught my breath, I fold her into the piledriver position, her chin to her chest, breasts resting against her cheeks. With her ass pointed up, after inserting my prick, I hold down her pink stocking clad calves, pinning her knees beside her ears, and pound her into the soft earth below my cape.

Her big golden eyes stream tears down her temples as she watches me grunt and groan as I hammer her tender pussy with my colossus.

Yoko sobs, “My flower is sore! Your cock is too big! I can’t take anymore! Cum for me, Kamina, cum!”

Her pleas pull me over the edge and I fire a shotgun blast of goop over her breasts and face and into her hair with a shuddering howl of rapture.

I plop down next to her as she unfurls, and pant. “Three more to go.”

After using my cape to wipe her eyes clean, Yoko gets on her hands and knees beside me, looks back at me, and mumbles softly. “Will you put it in my butt this time instead?”

I leap up in amazement. “You want me to shove it in your fat ass?!”

She frowns. “It’s not fat!” And turns her head away, before whining, “My flower hurts.”

In the morning light, I can see her nether lips are all swollen and red. I stammer in astonishment, “Yea-yeah, sure, I-I can put it in your  _not_ fat ass.”

Yoko looks back with a nervous expression. “Kamina, promise you’ll start slow?”

I thrust a fist into the air. “Slow as a snail, I promise!” And I peck silken kisses over every inch of her round cheeks. Then I massage them as I slide my pecker between them, caressing her rosebud with the underside of my shaft.

After a few minutes of this delicate treatment, I splay her cheeks, spit on her bud, and nudge the head of my cock against her tight pink star, prodding and poking, a little harder and a little harder, until finally I shove it through her spasming anus, while she clutches handfuls of my cape and whimpers a shivering cry that grows louder and louder as I borrow deeper and deeper, until she’s shrieking as my pelvis hits her tailbone, my goliath completely buried in her impossibly tight teeny little asshole.

I give one cheek a slap and growl in triumph. “This is the greatest achievement of my life!”

Yoko chews a mouthful of my cape, grinding it between her teeth as she whimpers, while I work her clenched ass at a slow pace. Gradually I increase the speed and strength of my plunges until I’m lightly spanking her perfect bottom with rhythmic smacks.

To my surprise, she quivers all over and her anus clinches so tight I’m afraid my prick with be pinched off, but instead it spews spunk deep into her rectum as I groan in bliss.

When I pull out she collapses, and I spoon her, breathing heavily into her ear as I nipple her lope, and whisper. “No matter what happens in the battle, know that I care for you more than I’ve ever cared for any other person before.”

She turns to me and kisses me hard, sucking my tongue and groping my cock. Breaking away, she whispers, “Two more times in my butt.”

I turn her on her side, pull her lower leg straight, pull the upper knee up, and straddling the thigh of her bottom leg, I cram my cock back into her rear, inch by inch, deeper and deeper, as she claws at my cape and rents it with her teeth.

With one hand I mash and squeeze her breasts that jiggle with my each thrust, with the other I knead and spank her upper ass cheek, as I forge into her rump with solid lunges.

Soon she’s pounding a fist and wailing, her screams of agony echoing through the forest.

I rise onto my knees and shower her with spurts of splooge, as she whimpers, “One more. Only one more.”

I roll her onto her back, fold her in half, crossing her ankles behind her head, lay atop her, and kiss her tenderly awhile, as she mewls and caresses my shoulders, back, and behind, before delving into her ass again.

My fighting spirit waning, I fuck her rump slow and gentle, gazing into her watery golden eyes, and pecking her soft lips with velvet kisses.

She moans, “I love you! I love you so much!”

I grin. “Of course you do. I’m the fucking greatest!”

Her confession of love gives me renewed vigor and deepened passion, and so I kiss her with gluttonous revelry as I pound her teensy asshole harder and harder and harder.

Yoko cries into my mouth. “Cum in my butt! Fill my butt with your cream!”

I grunt with exertion as I pulverize her bottom, slamming her rump with all the strength I can muster, and finally, I roar as I pump her ass to the point of overflowing with jism.

Simon calls out in the distance. “Kamina, Yoko, it’s time!”

I roll off Yoko, and she stands on wobbling legs, dripping head-to-foot in my cum, her face expressing a mixture of repugnance, exhaustion, and satisfaction.

I climb to my feet and stumble about, mumbling with a half-crazed narcotic smile. “Ten times… Ten times… Ten times…”


End file.
